Level 60/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 59/Dreamworld | prevtype = Moves | next = 61/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} is the tenth level in Lollipop Lanterns and the seventeenth ingredients level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The only real difficult part is the chocolate, but if you clear it early in the level, you will be fine. *All six colours are present, and the moon scale is very unstable. *Moon struck only lasts for 2 moves. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Destroy the icing, and then quickly destroy any chocolate that escapes. This is your first priority. *After this, while keeping an eye on the moon scale, try making striped candies to bring down the ingredients. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the number of moves and the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 800 points per move for two stars and an additional 1,800 points per move for three stars. *Like its Reality counterpart, once the regular icing is cleared, the chocolate will spread and reduce available board space. Moreover, they are hard to clear with six colours. *Once all the chocolates are cleared, this level is a typical ingredients level with plenty of available board space to create special candies. However, six colours can make it hard to create matches to drop the ingredients quickly. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. Moreover, it will be much easier to drop the ingredients. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Notes Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #40,000 points / 50 moves = 800 points per move #90,000 points / 50 moves = 1,800 points per move #The huge number of moves required to completely fill up the moon scale can make this less critical. #This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and is less critical due to the huge number of moves required to completely fill up the moon scale which likely cause at one ingredient to be dropped and due to the moon struck. #The player will have earned enough points equal or over the three star target score. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 60 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 60 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with unstable moon scale Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars